Musiques de Mozart
by samantha76
Summary: Mikelangelo Loconte a une grave accident de moto et se retrouve à l'hopital


Toutes les musiques de Mozart

Différents OS, tantôt triste, tantôt gai sur Mozart L'opéra Rock, tous comprendrons une des chansons de l'opéra rock.

Vivre à en crever

Death fic, song fic.

Mikelangelo Loconte est victime d'un grave accident de motos, qui le plonge dans un profond coma.

Florent Mothe se rend au chevet de son ami a qui il n'a jamais avouer l'aimer.

Bonne lecture et ne vous inquiétez pas pour ceux qui suivent la télépathie des Valars, la suite devrait arriver bientôt. C'est juste que en ce moment, j'écoute et je regarde beaucoup Mozart l'opéra rock, donc j'ai eu envie de faire une fic dessus.

Encore une fois bonne lecture

Florent Mothe l'interprète de Salieri dans la nouvelle comédie musicale s'effondra, il venait de recevoir un appel disant que Mikelangelo, son Mozart à lui et à lui seul, son amour inavoué, venait d'avoir un accident de Moto et était à L'hôpital, gravement blessés.

_On part_

_Sans savoir_

_Ou meurent les souvenirs_

_Notre vie défile en l'espace d'un soupir_

_Nos pleurs_

_Nos peurs_

_Ne veulent plus rien dire_

_on s'accroche pourtant_

_au fil de nos désirs_

_Qu'hier encore_

_on ne cessait de maudire_

Encore sous le choc de l'annonce, il se leva dans un état second sans réfléchir, la seule chose qui comptait pour lui, c'était que son ami allait mal et il voulait l'aider, il ne voulait pas le perdre, il l'aimait trop pour ça.

En arrivant devant l'hôpital, il remarqua qu'un grand nombres de chanteurs et comédiens de la troupe étaient déjà là, l'attendant car tout le monde sauf le principal concerné connaissait les sentiments que le jeune brun portait au blessé.

Ils l'entourèrent essayèrent de le réconforter, certaines comme Melissa Mars pleurait mais lui rien.

Aucune goutte ne coulait, aucun sentiment, au fond de lui même une partie de lui même était morte.

_S'il faut mourir_

_autant vivre à en crever_

_Tout retenir_

_Pour tout immoler_

_S'il faut mourir_

_Sur nos stèles , je veux graver_

_Que nos rires_

_Ont berné_

_la mort et le temps_

Ils s'approchèrent tous du lit du chanteur qui malheureusement ne le vit pas plongé dans un profond coma dont la plupart des médecins affirmaient qu'il serait fatal.

Ils restèrent lui parlèrent quelques minutes puis un à un, quittèrent la chambre. Au final, seul Florent n'était pas parti et n'avait pas parler non plus.

Quand il se décida enfin à s'approcher du lit, il ne put retenir ses larmes. Il se sentait responsable, il n'y pouvait rien mais il se sentait horriblement mal.

Il commença à lui parler, de leur première rencontre, de leurs répétitions.

_On tient_

_on étreint_

_La vie comme une maitresse_

_On se fout de tout bruler pour une caresse_

_Elle s'offrira_

_elle n'aura pas d'autres choix._

_S'il faut mourir_

_autant vivre à en crever_

_Tout retenir_

_Pour tout immoler_

_S'il faut mourir_

_Sur nos stèles , je veux graver_

_Que nos rires_

_Ont berné_

_la mort et le temps_

Et puis finalement il lui parla de ses sentiments,de la première qu'il l'avait aperçut au casting, sa voix son physique son accent qui l'avait séduit dès le premier jour, et de jours en jours, l'amitié qui pour lui s'était transformé en amour. Et puis finalement il dit haut et fort ce qu'il essayait d'avouer depuis énormément de temps:

**Je t'aime Mikelangelo Loconte, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Et si tu doit partir je te suivrait ou que tu ailles, pour que l'on soit enfin heureux ensembles.**

Comme pour donner son accord, le cœur du blond s'arrêta de battre.

_On se reverra, On se reverra_

_Là ou rien n'est plus rien_

_On comprendra d'où l'on vient_

Lorsque les médecins arrivèrent, ce ne fut pas un mais deux corps sans vie qui les attendait.

Un jeune homme brun qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, gisait à coté du blond, les veines ouvertes un sourire aux lèvres.

Et ce soir là, la troupe ne pleura pas un mort ni deux car ils savaient que d'oùils étaient les deux hommes étaient heureux. Enfin réunis pour l'éternité.

_S'il faut mourir_

_autant vivre à en crever_

_Tout retenir_

_Pour tout immoler_

_S'il faut mourir_

_Sur nos stèles , je veux graver_

_Que nos rires_

_Ont berné_

_la mort et le temps..._


End file.
